A Wolf Amongst Lions
by xXNessa.MirielXx
Summary: Alys knew one day she'd get married, but not in the way it finally happened. So now she wondered whether or not she could fall in love with her husband, actually have children and ever truly be happy again, especially so far away from the cold place she grew up. Jaime/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only thing I have to say is - I don't own anything... and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 1:

As she walked around Winterfell with her Dire wolf which she'd named Kahlan the oldest Stark child smiled as the pup stayed close to her feet. She almost felt sorry for the poor thing, so bending over Alys picked up the scrawny little pup, thinking of the pups that belonged to all her siblings. Though Bran hadn't named his yet, the rest of them, including Jon already had gotten around to it.

Smiling she thought about how only her pup and Rickon's pup looked almost the same, only though Kahlan had the same black fur, she had the same yellow eyes as all the others.

Stroking it's fur she thought for a moment, questioning where her siblings were most likely to be until she walked outside, hearing laughter and small barks, a grin spreading on her face as she quickly ran over the pup held tightly in her arms before she put her down softly on the ground, watching as it immediately ran over to its siblings to join in the play, it's intrusion on things alerting her presence to her younger siblings.

"Alys!" Rickon called running over to the 15 year old girl, hugging her leg tightly as she laughed, picking him up in a hug as she pulled him close, kissing his forehead as she normally did, fulfilling the role of the doting older sister as she'd done since she was a little girl. In a way she was already excited for a marriage of her own, to have children that she could raise, some that may or may not look like her. The entire idea seemed lovely to her... though truth be told she was wishing she could marry for love, not politics, the chances of that happening were beyond slim though.

"Rickon, nice to see you... you look like you've had a lot of fun" she said laughing as she noticed that he was covered in dirt, that was now also smeared on her dress. Though her maid would have a heart attack she couldn't care less, though she knew they were going to get her redressed for dinner now!

"We have! All the puppies are playing together, and even Sansa is joining in!" the boy continued, excitement in his voice evident as it grew louder and louder, only causing Alys to laugh.

"Well that's a start" she replied, winking at her little brother. Though she loved all her siblings, and loved taking care of them all, listening when their mother or father were busy with other stuff, it could still be said that it was either Rickon, Robb and Jon that were her favourites, though she still found her other brother and sisters adorable and loved them all. Simply growing up with Jon and Robb there as long as she could remember she remembered playing games when they were little, and later began trusting the two of them with everything.

Even if her mother still hated Jon because of the fact that their father brought him back...

But then there was sweet innocent little Rickon, the youngest most naive of the Stark children... except perhaps Sansa who still believed in fairy tales but he was the one who came to her crying because of nightmares, later falling asleep in her arms in bed while she lay awake all night after singing him to sleep.

Perhaps it was moments like that that ended up causing their close bond, or maybe it was the fact that he never seemed to ignore her like her other siblings occasionally did, she doubted that any of them did it purposely but still, it happened.

As all of them spoke Sansa still continued dreaming about the visit from the Kings party that were expected by tomorrow, leaving Jon, Alys and Robb to exchange looks. They knew of their father's dislike of the Lannister family, and for good reason, and if rumours were to be believed Cersei, the Queen hated Winterfell simply because the Stark children's aunt, Lyanna the woman that the King truly loved lay buried in the crypt here.

None of the eldest children knew what to expect but playing it as well as they could they laughed along with their other siblings trying to keep calm, and keep a clear open mind about everything. They'd still be on their guard, but beyond that there was not much that they could do.

Laughing at one another she found herself occasionally scolding the younger siblings as they too occasionally struck up arguments chasing each other to the point where Alys was quite sure that they'd hurt themselves.

Soon enough as the sun came close to setting Alys Stark let out a high pitched whistle, the only thing she knew could catch her sibling's attentions, and now even the pups paused for a moment.

"All of you need to get inside, dinner's going to be soon and all of you need to be cleaned up!" she exclaimed, looking at all her mud and dirt covered siblings.

"Yes mother" Robb replied mockingly, leaving her to lash out elbowing his side as he jumped. "What? You are sounding awfully like mother, clean yourselves up, your covered in mud, dinner's soon, it's getting dark" he continued in a higher pitch continuing to mock her. Rolling her eyes she picked up Rickon carrying him inside, all the pups just following them, almost falling in their rush.

Cersei was less than happy about the trip to Winterfell, she had a feeling she knew what this was about. That blundering fool that happened to be her husband wanted to ask Lord Stark to be his new hand, something that didn't please her at all.

On one hand though she was glad that they were close to Winterfell, which would mean that she could once again spend some more... time, with her brother Jaime, on the way with all the people and the carts it was impossible to not be found out, though it kept her husband in check, ending with him lying with her rather than one of his whores for once.

Still she would have preferred her brother, still pretending it was him every time Robert touched her, if it were up to her he'd be dead already, her son Joff on the throne.

'Soon enough' the told herself, feeling angry as she felt his arm around her bare waist, hearing the way he snored so loudly. It was times like these she couldn't pretend he was Jaime, Jaime didn't snore, if he did it meant he'd caught a slight chill and even then he didn't snore loudly though that wasn't the only thing on the Queen's mind, though she didn't even know if Robert would succeed in this plan of hers.

It seemed he wouldn't... she hoped he wouldn't!

Finally the day had come, Alys stood next to her siblings annoyed at how over the top she found anything. Still she stood there patiently as it was expected, a mask on her face like with all her siblings only they all had smiles painted on these masks for at least the introductions. There were so many golden banners, so many people that were wearing armour in different shades. Though Alys couldn't recognize anyone, she couldn't help staring at the occasional person.

The women were adorned over in a rather over the top fashion while the men seemed arrogant and full of themselves but still there was something about them that captivated her. Probably the over-confidence and Alys had a feeling she'd be fed up with it soon enough. She couldn't imagine ever living alongside people like that.

The King suddenly jumped off his horse, hugging Ned Stark as he loudly greeted him, moving on to hug Catelyn, who barely disguised her distrust while Ned went on to kiss the Queens hand softly before he straightened himself up.

Finally all the Stark children stepped forward, much like the three children of the king and queen. Both sides of children looked each other over, introducing themselves before they finally figured that at very least they'd... force themselves to get along with each other.

Alys watched quietly as her father then led the man to the crypt, surely to pay respects to her aunt. She figured that the stories about that were true about how they should have been joined in marriage, and then she figured that the stories about Cersei hating them for it as well, especially as she watched as the Queen was pulled away by the man she assumed held the title Kingslayer.

Smiling she followed her mother, guiding the Queen to the room she'd be residing in, in perfect silence of course, being as gracious as she could.

Meanwhile Ned was down in the crypt with Robert, talking to him in a way finding it strange that there wasn't too much that the friends were talking about after all these years of not seeing each other. Finally there was an offer of Sansa marrying Joff, something he hadn't expected before the King suddenly went silent before he continued.

"There's one more thing though Ned" he paused again and Eddard Stark _knew_ that he probably wouldn't like it at all. "I wish that your eldest to marry Jaime Lannister, to bond your house to the Lannisters as well"

"You can't be serious Robert" he answered immediately. "Firstly she's young and you're suggesting we marry her to Jaime?"

"Ned, they're thinking of an engagement to one of the other families and in my preference I'd like it to be you, you are one of my allies, you always have been and always will be I trust you. With the Lannisters I can't let this get out of control!" Robert ended his rant as he looked at Ned almost pleadingly still with that sense of authority.

"Before I give you an answer I think I need to discuss this with Catelyn"

"Understandable" Robert agreed as he clapped Ned on the back as they started making their way out of the crypt. Ned knew that Catelyn wasn't going to like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Truthfully, Alys along with all her other full-blooded siblings, was quite upset that she wouldn't be able to take her wolf in for dinner with the royals... Jon could, but that was only because her mother thought that he'd be a disgrace to the royals sitting at the table with them. Alys thought it was highly unfair, though she didn't voice it as she hugged her half brother as he walked in before they started what seemed like a ceremony to get into the hall.

All she wanted was dinner!

First she watched her father and the queen enter, then mother and the king, then finally the little kids. She found herself thankful that she was being escorted inside by her brother, Robb, while Bran took Myrcella and so on and so forth. Still she found herself eternally grateful when she finally found herself seated next to her brother, talking and laughing along with everyone else, occasionally scolding the younger ones for their manners. She never noticed her half brother surveying them all, noticing all the little things including the glance she sent out looking for him without avail, wishing she was at the table with them.

Soon enough though the night passed and she found herself in her own room snuggled in bed ready for sleep. She'd noticed the way her sister Sansa looked at Joff, the way she spoke about him so... dreamily. He was her notion of the perfect guy, Alys knew that already. She'd known it from the moment that her sister laid eyes on him after tales of blonde haired princes and knights, dressed up in armour.

She knew that Sansa wanted a prince or a knight from all the tales in her own life, something that annoyed her to no end. Sansa was far too naive for her own good.

By this point Eddard had also told Catelyn everything. He was right, in a way she didn't like it but she reacted in a way that he hadn't expected her to. She encouraged him to take up all the opportunities, all the honour that came with it.

"Cat this is completely stupid! He's a Lannister Cat, a Lannister! Not to mention he's over twice her age... she wouldn't be safe with him!" he ranted, looking at her. Truthfully, she didn't like that idea as much, though she'd convinced him of the other things more so. The idea of becoming the hand of the King and the idea of Sansa marrying Joff weren't as hard, but this was something he was entirely opposed to as she was beginning to notice!

"Ned, we've been aware that it would eventually come to something like this, we've been preparing her for this situation for years, and if you accept the position as Kings Hand, and the betrothal between Sansa and Joff you also have to go through with this. You know of Lannister pride, besides you don't want to make an enemy of them especially as the Queen is a Lannister..."

"I don't care about Lannister pride!" he cried out in his annoyance though Catelyn just watched him pace back and forth.

"Well when we got that letter from Lysa we agreed that we can't give them a single reason to doubt them!" Catelyn continued leaving Ned to sigh, wishing that his wife wasn't right this time around, after settling all the other children they had yet to settle this and Maester Luwin had left them to go to bed, but now he realised from the start they had no choice in any of these matters.

"I'll tell Robert come the morning, that's when you best tell Alys" he told her as he looked out of the window once again wondering how it came to this.

In a room not too far away the Cersei sat, waiting for Jaime to finally show up. Silently he entered the room, though she seemed to sense his presence anyway. Both of them seemed to be able to sense each other's presences so they figured that it was a thing that twins could just... do. Maybe it was from growing up together, still she graced him with one of her real smiles, not the fake ones she used every day as she moved forward, kissing him softly.

Sighing slightly he pulled away for a moment.

"We shouldn't... not here with everyone around her observing us because we're guests" he said softly, though he anyway leaned down for another kiss. He knew that truly she was upset, simply the idea of Winterfell made her want to drink until she passed out and now she was here, actually in Winterfell in the cold, gloomy place she detested so much.

"But you came anyway" she said smirking at him, anyway pulling away. He was right in a way, the first night was usually when people worried most about their guests so she sat down on her bed. "Any news on your betrothal to the oldest Stark girl?"

"None so far" he replied running a hand through his hair. "I presume your husband has given Lord Stark the news though, still he hasn't given a response yet, given the time he'll probably wait until tomorrow when Robert wants to have an answer" he said, spitting the name of Cersei's husband with obvious distaste. He wouldn't admit it but on the day of her wedding he was imagining that it was he who married her, her remaining in the Lannister cloak as opposed to having it replaced with that of the now Kings.

"Well there's still a chance he's going to say no about all these offers, depending on what he thinks about all the offers and where his duty lies" Cersei replied confidently, though Jaime could tell that she was worried and rather disgruntled by the fact that her brother was marrying someone. That's why she convinced him to join the Kingsguard before he was married off to the other Tully girl, Catelyn Stark's sister...

Now here he was getting married to Catelyn's daughter, the gods really did seem to want the Tully/Stark household to join with the Lannisters he thought with more distaste.

"He'll accept the request... he can't accept one of them without accepting that though they aren't known for it, the Tully's and Stark's are ambitious enough to see when they have an opportunity to make one of their daughter's the future Queen" Jaime replied dryly.

"Well in that case you'll see through the marriage! I've survived through enough married to this man that neither of us can give this up, soon enough our son will sit on the throne and then everything will be worth it" Cersei said, determination in her eyes while her twin felt a bit downcast. He truly disliked the idea of marriage to a 15 year old maiden, but if it was going to happen...

He walked out of Cersei's room without looking back, she wasn't going to be able to provide any comfort and he needed time to think... especially considering he just realised that he'd never truly looked at his possible bride to be.

Morning had come a lot quicker than Catelyn had ever hoped it would. She knew that Ned had already gone to inform Rob of his decision as she slowly made her way to her Alys' chambers to tell her the news before she went to spend time with her sister and Septa Mordane for more sowing lessons, despite the fact that she could already sow quite well.

Knocking on the door she entered before there was an answer, seeing her daughter's maid finish up dressing her in that moment, her daughter's eyes meeting hers quickly as she smiled.

"Morning mother" she said as she dismissed the maid with a look moving to sit down in front of a mirror, brushing her dark curls to somewhat tame them. She hadn't had it braided back yet, but for once Catelyn thought she'd braid her hair herself as she moved forward, taking the brush from the girl.

She braided the girls hair back in silence, before the girl turned as she stood, looking up at her mother once again.

"You look beautiful" Catelyn told the girl hugging her slightly.

"Thank you mother" she replied with a smile, which showed exactly how happy she was. Like all the other Stark children she could display her emotions quite well... when she wanted to. Otherwise she could use the same Stark emotionless face, or put on a smile, and recite those same 'infamous Stark words;' Winter is coming.

"There's something I need to tell you Alys..." Catelyn finally said standing in front of her daughter, her hands firmly on the girl's shoulders before she put them back down to her sides. "Your father and I have accepted someone's offer to have to betrothed to Jaime Lannister... the Queen's twin"

"You mean the Kingslayer?" the 15 year old asked, her eyes widening slightly with shock a slight bit of fear also evident in them. Catelyn immediately felt sorry for her though she tried not to show it... though she also couldn't tell her child what she was to expect she was hoping that Alys would find the same thing in Jaime that she'd found in Ned. Perhaps there was something in him that would be good, as far as she'd heard he'd never done anything horrible, besides killing the king he served.

Pushing that thought out of her mind she smiled comfortingly.

"Yes, him" Catelyn watched as her daughter pushed the look of shock and fear off her face, being replaced by a blank slate, which then had a flicker of determination before a smile appeared on her face, and though others wouldn't know Catelyn just knew that it wasn't a real smile.

"I'd be honoured mother" she replied nodding her head submissively keeping the smile on her face. Catelyn couldn't help feeling proud of daughter.

She truly did understand all this, and truly followed the Tully words: _Family, honour, duty_.


End file.
